1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for providing an electronic white board service using an H.324m protocol in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An H.324m protocol is a real-time streaming support protocol for providing a multimedia service such as voices, images, data, etc. via a circuit switched (CS) wireless network, and is predominantly used in a video phone application.
Generally, an electronic white board has been used to share conference contents through writing thereon. A white board service enables figure drawing and document editing in dual directions on a window, which is shared by two or more terminals. In the case where N persons in a conference room write on a white board, contents written on the white board is rapidly captured and transferred to remotely located computers for sharing.
In addition, voice contents are captured using a microphone and audios having directionality information are transmitted to the remotely located persons. The remotely located persons participate in the conference through audios reproduced from the speaker in the conference room.
Furthermore, in the white board service, the remotely located person may participate in the conference by writing comments at the captured white board frame. The white board frame where the comments have been written are displayed for viewing by a remotely located person.
However, currently, there is no proper standard for providing the above-described white board service. Therefore, a standardized transmission protocol to be shared by nodes that use the white board is needed to better facilitate the white board service.